The present invention relates to the field of high speed transport on a cable or a like support, under the action of the weight or if desired by motorized movement, preferably for pleasure, but if desired also in a utilitarian field, or even a professional field, and has for its object a transport device comprising a carriage circulating on a cable or a like support.
There already exist different systems for transport of goods and persons on cables, particularly by free wheel displacement under the action of gravity.
However, these existing systems often have serious faults in terms of reliability of operation and of safety during movement on the cable and particularly during the stopping phase upon arrival, resulting in high risk of damage or injury, particularly at high speeds, for example greater than about 70 km/h.
The present invention particularly has for its object to overcome the mentioned drawbacks.
To this end, it has for its object a transport device comprising at least one carriage or like vehicle circulating on a cable or similar elongated support element extending between a departure station and an arrival station, the departure station being preferably located at a higher altitude than the arrival station, characterized in that said carriage comprises at least rolling means adapted to circulate on said cable or like elongated support element and mounted in a chassis forming the body of the carriage and provided with means for securing the objects and/or subjects to be transported and in that the arrival station comprises at least one braking unit for the carriage automatically and mechanically interacting with at least a portion of the chassis of this latter and/or at least one extension of the latter during passage of said carriage at its level.